The ninja of wind
by Princessimaginary
Summary: After someone left Randy's life, a girl name Alice, a millionaire, came to town and Randy starts falling for her. Will the person he lost be back or will he be with Alice forever? (That someone who left his life could be anyone so I'm not telling :)
1. Alice

_Italics='thoughts'_

Normal = "Speaking"

**Bold**= ***Actions***

**Bold** + _Italics_=Singing or writing

**Bold** + _Italics_ + Underline=Memory, backstory or flashback

One of staff made an announcement, "Mrs. Driscoll, please send a messenger to the office. The new students are here. I repeat, Mrs. Driscoll please send a messenger to the office. The new students are waiting." A few minutes later, a teenager maybe my age, came to show us the ropes. Surprisingly, he was staring enviously at my Mcsatchel. I have 'Alice blue' hair and eyes ('Alice blue' is a very light blue. It can look like white but you can see a hint of blue in it too). As for my brother, he has brown hair and grey eyes. "Hi my name is Alexander Denman. Call me Alex if you want. This is my sister Alice Denman. We're non-identical twins. Nice to meet you..." We shook hands while I, Alice, was hiding behind my brother. "Randy, Randy Cunningham. Your sister looks cute." I blushed. "Come on lets go to class." While we were walking to class, Randy was telling us about the other classes.

**_Back in class…_**

Mrs. Driscoll was going out of the class. "Alex and Alice please introduce yourselves to the class while I'm gone for a while." We nodded at the same time. "Hi everyone, my name is Alexander Denman. Call me Alex if you may. This is my non-identical twin." He was pointing at Alice which I think is my cue to start my introduction about myself. "Hi m…my name is A…Alice Denman. I can play a piano and violin. And I love to sing-" I was interrupted by Bash, "How can you sing if you keep shuddering like that." Everyone started laughing at me. I felt a jolt in my brain. I put my hand in my pocket and took out 3 kunai each between my fingers. I threw one beside Bash's head which made him look a little scared and everyone to stop laughing. "Never insult me little boy." Alex pushed my arm down which was an indication to stop. I put my kunai back at my pocket. Mrs. Driscoll came in looking at everyone surprised. "Wow, I never had a class like this quiet. What did you do?" She asked in a happy or maybe surprised tone. "The magic was from my sister." Mrs. Driscoll smiled at me. "The teachers will be really happy you are here. It's not only because you are rich it's also because you can silence the students." I smiled back.

**_Lunch time…_**

My brother and I were sitting on a lunch table. That accident, made everyone avoid from being friends with me, expect my caring brother. "Don't be sad Alice. It's our first day. I'm sure loads of girls would love to be friends with you." Those words cheer me up. After I was done eating, I went to the lockers without Alex. I looked back and saw about 20 boys were trying to be friends with Alex. That means they were scared of me and waiting for me to leave so they can be friends with my brother because he was rich. I ignored them and went. At the lockers people were making way for me. I sighed. My locker was blocked by some girls. "Excuse, I need to get to my lockers." I said. "Yeah later." Said one of the girls. "It's Alice." The other said feeling scared. They looked at me and ran away. I didn't care. I was taking books out for y next lesson and putting my bag in my locker but of course my ninja mask was in my pocket which was full of kunai. You want to know the story how I got the mask, well it all started when I was going to the public library because I hate our library. It's too fancy that's why. I love having a normal life but that's another story. Alex was with me looking for a good book. I saw the ninja nomicons. At first we didn't know what it was so Alex and I opened the books to read it but we were sucked in. It told us:

**_You two are the ninja_**

**_The nomicon is for you to share with_**

**_The boy is the ninja of earth_**

**_And the girl is ninja of wind_**

**_Your journey is to find the ninja of fire_**

We sucked out. We tried to borrow the book but the librarian said they don't own the book and thought it was our book. So we took it how the next morning the ninja mask was in the ninja nomicon. Anyway I stuffed the mask into my pocket and as soon as I did that, a robot snake so I ran into the girls toilet. When I came out I was in my ninja suit. The ninja suit has the same color as my hair and purple (which is my favorite color); Alex was in his suit too but instead of 'Alice Blue' he had green with black. There was another ninja; his suit was like Alex's but red and black. "Wow, great more ninjas either than me." I waved with a smiled but I don't think he can see the smile through my mask anyway. "Hi ninja isn't it surprising that we're the same." I was still smiling but stopped when the snake tried to smash him with its tail. I jumped then, ***swoosh*** I sliced its tail. I kept chopping the snake into pieces. I grinned. "Who are you?" the ninja asked. "I'm a ninja of wind and my brother is the ninja of earth. Hello!" I knew i wasn't shy any more because i knew the ninja was Randy. I faced Alex, "I'll be going first, okay?" ***Poof* **after that battle, I came out of the bathroom and for some reason some people were cheering. I felt loved but wait for it…there was a weird face on Bash. I think he is in love. _'Ew, I'll never love someone who insulted me on my first day and cause me my whole high school life alone.' _My next lesson was Spanish…


	2. Sebastian likes me : Alice

**_Alice_**

I was in my seat, next to Alex, at front of the class. The class was like a zoo except for Randy and Howard they were talking about something. I really want to talk to Randy but I was too shy so I wrote,

**_Hi Randy. Are you scared of me? Is it ok we are friends?_**

When I was done I asked Alex to, "Alex can you give this to Randy for me?" Alex nodded I saw him walk to Randy and said something to him but I can't make it out. Randy read the note while Howard was trying to read the letter too. Randy looked at me and smiled. I blushed heavily. He wrote something on the paper and gave it too Alex. To my surprise, Randy wrote:

**_Hi Alice, of course I'm not scared of you. What you did was cool._**

I felt happy that he understands. When I looked up, I saw Randy staring down at me. "Hi Alice, remember that time you were talking in front of the class, you didn't finish introducing yourself. Would you tell me?" I turned around to look at Alex, he was talking to Howard. "W-Well, I was born on the 12 of N-November in Norrisvile and m-moved to loads of places. My family are m-millionaires. I have a pet winter w-wolf and Alex has a pet black p-panther."

"Are you blind Alice because you're eye colour?" I was going to answer no but the teacher came in and the class was still making noise not noticing the teacher. The teacher touched my shoulder. I stood up and everyone was silent. "Thank you Alice."

**_After school…_**

We took my Mcsatchel and headed home. Before I got into the limo, Randy was staring at me. I waved and he waved back. When we got back to our mansion, I felt tired. "Excuse me Sebastian. Can you make me a ham sandwich? Not a fancy one just normal with ketchup." Sebastian was my personal butler. He has black hair and red eyes. He is the same age as me except his birthday was on the 30 of October. "Yes malady, right away."

"No, no. Take your time, as long as you need." A minute or two later, he came back with a sandwich. "Thank you Sebastian." I bit it and smiled. After that I went to my room. My room is just big to me. I got a flat screen TV, a queen size bed, a sofa, my very own kitchen, a medium size bed for Sebastian, a big bathroom, a walk in closet, elevator, a bed for Wendy, my pet wolf, and my favourite a balcony where I can play my songs. "You can take a shower first Sebastian." I said. He looked at me and said with honour, "Thank you malady, I will repay you for this."

"No Sebastian, it's ok. Remember I told you to treat me like you friend." He bowed and went. Wendy came in and went into the kitchen for food. I was writing a letter:

**_Hi Randy it's me, Alice. I want to know who the ninja is. Will you help me? And also I'm blind and my butler is helping me write this letter._**

The blind part it's not true. I just want him to like me. Wendy was looking at my letter. "I just want to fake it Wendy." Wendy sat on the floor and unexpectedly howled. I ignored her and went to the balcony shutting the door behind me. I played my violin.

**_Dinner time…_**

Today for dinner, we had mash potatoes with gravy, hot dogs and pizza. For dessert, we have mint chocolate ice-cream. "So Alice how's your first day." Mom asked. "Well, my first day didn't go as planned for me." I replied. "It's ok, first days in schools are always tough." My dad reassured. After dinner, I head to my room to get some shut eye. Wendy was already asleep. I was checking my note making sure there are no mistakes. "Alice, why aren't you sleeping?" I turned around and to my surprise Sebastian said my name for the first time. "Well, I'm just reading a letter of mine."

"I don't think that letter is for you. I think you wrote that didn't you. You wrote it for the person you like." I flushed. "You read it didn't you." I said with an angry tone. "Of course I did, I have to read it or else my master gives a note to someone I don't know." He said with a calm voice. "I can tell you like me. You can scream at me if you like." But he didn't he just walked to bed. I stared at the note and went to bed too.

**_6 in the morning…_**

When I first opened my eyes, I could see Sebastian looking at me. "Good morning Alice." He said. "Good morning to you."

"You're up early." I told him. "So are you." I was arguing back. "I just want to get to school early." I admitted. "Oh, you're not going to school today. You are going to meet Mr Mcfist." He showed me the plans for today on a sheet of paper. "And who is this, Mr Mcfist." I asked. "A successful millionaire and business man in Norrisvile." I was quite surprised that this Mcfist guy is another millionaire in Norrisvile and that means that impressing Randy is going harder. "Your mother picked your dress for you. "My butler said. He gave me a Felicity Pink Triple Layered Pink Flower Girl Dress. "That dress? I'm not wearing that." He gave a worried look. "Fine, I will." I snatched the dress and to my changing room. I came out with the dress on me. Seb was taking pictures of me using his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures of you." I blushed while walking to the elevator keeping my head down.


	3. The ninja found out: Alice

I was in Mcfist Industries with my family. Mom and Dad were talking to Mr. Mcfist and his wife but for me, I'm sticking my nose where it is not supposed to. There was a scan beside a door. I put my hand on it. It made a red light so I took out a kunai and stabbed it. The door opened and saw a man slim, tall man wearing a pink lab coat. "What are you doing here?" I came in but before I took another step he clicks a button and a wolf plus chain-saw for an arm and never mind I hope you get the picture. It kept swinging its arm which had the chain saw. I was dodging the chain-saw.

Suddenly, Seb was holding a knife in his hand and sliced the wolf thing in half. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded having mixed emotions like confused and scared. "Your mother is looking for you." He guided me out. I looked back and saw that man petrified. "There you are. It's time to go home." We went home but while we were in the limo I told my parents all about what happened except that time I stabbed that security lock. "That's dangerous; we should get you a bodyguard." My mom said quickly. "How about Seb, he was the one who saved me." I included. "Yes, Seb is your bodyguard now." I smiled at him.

**_The next day…_**

I had school today and Mom said she signed Seb up for school. In school everyone (which is all the girls) was staring at Sebastian with hearts in their eyes. I figured I should give the note now, so I walked to Randy's locker and when I was just about to slip the note through the holes. "What are you doing?" Seb asked in an angry tone. "I was about to you know, Can you um… take my books out of the locker. Yes! Please take my books out of my locker. It locker number 222 and the combination is 23/45/12. Thank you." I said quickly so he can beat it. "Okay, but I'm taking this with me." He snatched my note and headed to my locker_. 'My plan didn't work.'_ I gritted my teeth. _'It's all Sebs fault.'_ I was walking away until I heard a crash, and that crash came from the cafeteria so I ran there. I saw Seb battling a monster holing a dinger wearing those clothes our school band wears. Seb sliced the dinger. And the monster turned into…Bucky. I wasn't surprised by that. When the ninja appeared he looked around, "Whoa, what happened here?" All the girls ran to Seb but for me I ran to Randy. "Hi Randy."

"Whose Randy, I don't know who is Randy, girl I never met before but I know you should hang out with him more."

"If you really want me to hang out with you more you should have just told me and saying _'girl I never met_ _before'_ will blow your cover." Randy reached to me but before he touched my arm. Sebastian used his knife, which he used on the monster Bucky, and made a slit on Randy's hand. "Don't you dare, touch her with your filthy hands!" Seb's fans roar loader. "You, me outside after school, battle." Seb said with no fear.

When the bell rang, it was time for P.E so I changed into my kit. Everyone in my class was girls so our coach was female. After I had changed, the coach told us to climb rope. I climbed the rope like it was no problem at all because I join acrobatics. Everyone watched with awe. After I reached the top, I let go and dropped but before I hit the ground I made a flip and caught the rope then slide down. Everyone applauded me; I sat down on a bench. I waited for 55 minutes until the bell rang for lunch and everyone went to change. I was in the cafeteria looking for Randy. "Alice would like to have your lunch now?" Sebastian was behind me followed by other girls behind. "Not now. I'm looking for someone."

"And who could that be?" he asked suspiciously. "Um… I'm looking for Alex."

"Alex is sitting there." Seb pointed at a table where Alex was sitting. "Well, I'm looking for Randy too." I said quickly. "Who's Randy?" Sebastian said curious now. "Oh Randy, he always acts cool and all but he is lame." One of the girls said. I wanted to punch that girl and scream _'Randy isn't lame!',_ "Stop judging how people are like." I said. Sebastian looked at the girl which made her back out. "I'm going." I left them and ran outside to the side of the school. _'He's not lame. I think he's funny and cute. Those girls don't know what is a Randy's brave heart compared to Seb's not-caring-of-others heart.'_ I didn't cry but it quickly stopped because I heard crash in front of the school. I turned and saw a robot frog. I put on my ninja mask and jumped to action. I saw Randy. "Hi ninja, I see you are fighting too." I leaned closed to his ears and whisper, "Or should I call you Randy." Randy looked at me. "How did you know who I am?"

"I recognize your voice." I took out my nun-chucks and het the frog's head. Alex came and made a thorn bush to wrap the robo-frog. Alex and I were fighting. I was thinking why Randy wasn't fighting until I caught a glimpse of him talking on a phone and suddenly he froze and ran away.


	4. The truth: Randy

**_Randy_**

I was running away because the girl had sent me a song to hear it. I had no choice but to run home and hear the song in my house. Before I knew it, the other ninjas were running after me. I threw all my kunai and stars but they dodged them or knocked them away with their katanas. The earth ninja caught me I had no choice but to push him off the building and wind (the other ninja) will save him which will give me time to escape. I pushed him and smoke-bombed out. I was on my bed and under my blanket. The song was: New York. I put it in my Mcfist pad and heard her beautiful voice again:

**_Ohhhh, New York_**

**_Ohhhh, New York_**

**_Grew up in a town, that is famous as a place of movie scenes_**

**_Noise is always loud, there are sirens all around and the streets are mean_**

**_If I could make it here, I could make it anywhere that's what they say_**

**_Seeing my face in lights, or my name it marquees found down on broadway_**

**_Even if it ain't all it seems_**

**_I got a pocket full of dreams_**

**_Baby I'm in New York_**

**_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of there's nothing you can't do_**

**_Now you're in New York_**

**_These streets will make you feel brand new_**

**_Big lights will inspire you_**

**_Hear it for New York_**

**_New York, New York_**

**_On the avenue, there ain't never a curfew ladies work so hard_**

**_Such a melting pot on the corner selling rock preachers pray to God_**

**_Hail a gypsy cab takes me down from Harlen to the Brooklyn Bridge_**

**_Someone sleeps tonight with a hunger for more than an empty fridge_**

**_I'm going to make it by any means I got a pocket full of dreams_**

**_Baby I'm in New York_**

**_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of there's nothing you can't do_**

**_Now you're in New York_**

**_These streets will make you feel brand new_**

**_Big lights will inspire you_**

**_Hear it for New York_**

**_New York, New York_**

**_One hand in the air for the big city street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty_**

**_No place in the world that could compare put your lighters in the air_**

**_Everybody say yeah, yeah, yeaah_**

**_New York_**

**_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of there's nothing you can't do_**

**_Now you're in New York_**

**_These streets will make you feel brand new_**

**_Big lights will inspire you_**

**_Hear it for…_**

**_New York_**

Her enthusiastic voice warmed me like hot chocolate. I send her a message on my Mcfist pad saying, **_'Nice song. When are you coming back to Norrisvile?'_** She gave back her reply and it was: '**_Maybe, in a week from now.'_** I was so excited. **_'Can you go straight to Norrisvile High when you reach Norrisvile?'_** her reply was yes! I went straight back to school and quickly, I already made an excuse. I ran to class, "Sorry I'm late, my mom told me to go home immediately for my cousins visit." I lied. "Ok, take your seat." While I was walking to my seat everyone was looking at me like I just wanted to kill some time until class end. Before I could sit down, Alice threw a note on my table saying, '**_Why did you run away from that fight?'_** I wrote in reply: **_I went home for some reason, which is none of your business._** I passed the note back and she gave me a concern look. I tried to pay attention to class but later Howard started passing me his note: **_Is she sending you her songs?_**

**_Yeah _**I replied. **_You should tell her to stop_**

**_No that will hurt her feelings, plus I like her songs and she is coming in a week from now._**

**_Cool._** That was the last note he send to me because class was ending soon. After class, Alice was running to me, so I kept avoiding her. Lucky my next class wasn't with her because it's PE. Our coach, Couch Green, was talking about Sports day in 2 weeks. Then ask us to sign up what kind of tournament we wanted to do. Later, we have to run a few laps around the gym for warm up and train for Sports day.

**_After school…_**

I still had a battle with Sebastian so I can't go home just yet. I put on my ninja suit and entered the battle. Seb had his knife with him and I have my other weapons. "Come on, butler who challenged me, just stop this. I know you don't want to do this." He just charged at me without warning so I have no choice but to fight. I still have that cut on my hand so my hand hurts (a lot). ***Ninja punch* **suddenly, wind showed up and tried stop our fight. "Stop this fight! It's not going to help you with anything." She looked at Sebastian with angry eyes. "As you wish, I'll stop." He walked to the limo and opened the door for Alex. Wind smoke-bombed out and later I saw Alice running into the limo too.

I walked home with Howard so we could talk. "Randy, if you want, the girl of your dreams, to have a good time when she comes here. Why don't you um… you know leave her with me so we could talk and stuff." Howard participated with an evil grin. "Who are you talking about? If you are talking about Alice we're just, you know friends. Just because she sends me notes doesn't mean that I'm her lover." I said.

"I'm not talking about her." he said then starting to stare into space. "I'm talking about her, you know her blue eyes are like the sky on on nice day…" and Howard just kept talking but I cut him through. "No honking way man, I'll never leave her with you remember last time you were to flirting with her." I disagreed. "Yeah, but she doesn't like me. So that means i'll make her like me now because i have a chance." I reached my house and said good bye to him. My mom, as usual, was working with my dad so I'm alone in the house. I played grave punchers 5 and went to sleep.

**_PLS: remember at the start of this chapter, I put the word 'Randy' because it means Randy is the person telling the story._**


	5. It's just a friendly dinner

Randy

It was morning and there's no school and I don't have any plans. What 'wind' did to stop the fight, was still on my mind. _'How did she stop Sebastian? She must be someone that lives with him'_ I thought. _'The only person that could be is Alice. So that means Alice is the ninja of wind! Wait is Alice is wind then, which means Alex is the other ninja.'_ I was so freaked out that Alice was a ninja. I lay on the bed, counting the days left before the girl comes (which is 6 days). My Mcfist pad started making a twinkling sound (because that is my ring tone when she messages). I ran to it and fell a little along the way: **_Hi Randy just came back from school. Any new things happening lately?_**

**_There are new students: Alice and Alex Denman._** I replied. **_Cool. Love to meet them._** I was going to reply that they were ninjas but I got another message, and it's from: Alice! I quickly typed **_I have to go call my mom._** And read the message Alice send me. **_Hey Randy your arm was hurt right? I just want to say sorry what Seb did. I'll make it up by going dinner my treat but of course in a friendly way. And just to tell you, remember that time you asked if I was blind well yes I'm blind Alex is helping me type this so I'll meet you at the park._** I knew that was the right time to ask if she was the ninja. I just wore what I was wearing now and I also took the Mcfist pad. I ran to the park and saw Alice already in the park, sitting on a bench, with a wolf beside her. She was the first to spot me. "Randy! I'm really happy you came. This is my pet, Wendy." Wendy growled at me. "You look nice today" I was thinking what I should say next. "So where are we eating?"

"At a fancy restaurant. Is that ok with you or we could eat somewhere else I you like." She said quickly. "No, no it's ok. Let's go." We walked to the limo. In the car there were red cushions, a mini TV and cup holders on each arm stand. "This is so bruce." She looked pleased with that. After we went in and got comfortable, there was a long silence until we reached the restaurant. We sat down and a waiter said, "Aren't you too young for this restaurant." The waiter was a robo monkey (not 'robo-ape' it's 'robo-monkey') "Nope, we are just old enough." I said because I saw a very delicious plate of food. The waiter guided us to our table and gave us our menu like we were normal costumers. "I'll have caviar on toast please." Alice said "And lamb for the wolf"

"I'll have pasta." I said. The waiter nodded and took or menus then walked away. My nomicon glowed, "I have to go to the bathroom." I ran off to the bathroom, hiding the nomicon under my jacket. In a stall, I opened the nomicon, "Ok nomicon, whatever you are going want to tell me make it quick." I was sucked in to a village with four ninjas looking at each other.

**_The elements will be together when she arrives_**

**_But the path of two ninjas will be blocked if they don't work together_** the two ninjas disappeared and left the two kunoichi fighting.

**_It is your job to fix what is right before the sorcerer rises._**

I was back out in a blink of an eye and I walked out coolly like nothing important happened. I sat back down at my table. "Wow the food was here already." I said in case she asked something about me being the ninja. "What are you talking about you were gone for a whole 20 minutes." She said. I smiled at her nervously and started eating.

After the dinner, we walked to the park. "I heard what you did before to a girl name Amanda Levay, who was the sorceress. Did you really mean it?" she asked. "Not really it was just a plan to get the boys to jump on her." I admitted but I did mean a little because she was pretty. "Alice you are a ninja, right." I raised an eyebrow. She admitted it by nodding. "Yes." There was another long silence like in the limo. "About that time you ran away, what was the real reason?" I was really surprised, "Um, well that time I some business I had to attend to."

"And what kind of business?" She said feeling suspicious. I was going to answer that but my Mcfist pad started making that ring tone. "Oh look, I have an email. Looks like I have to take this one." I walked away; instead of a email by that girl she gave me a video call. "Hi Randy, how is it going and are you outside?"


	6. I had a talk with Alex

Randy

"Yes, I'm outside. Anyway, I'm hanging out with someone so, no time to talk." I was going to end the call but, "Wait, last time you ask me to hang out. It meant a date!" she reminded me. "Well, this isn't a date it's just a friendly dinner." I said. "So did she ask you to go to dinner or did you ask?" she asked. "She did, so no worries." I said. "Then can you just tell her that you are not interested to be her girlfriend." She said. "Sure, bye." I said. "Bye, love you." She waved back and smiled and I did the same back. "Well, who was that. Is she your girlfriend?" a voice behind me said. "Well, why do you want to know?"

"Because Randy, I like you. I mean - as a friend." She said. "Thanks for your caring heart but I have to go home and call her again in case she gets the wrong idea." I ran home without saying good bye.

**_In the morning…_**

"Randy, breakfast come and get it." My mom yelled. I got dressed and ran downstairs. "Morning dear. We have bacon and eggs with toast." "Thanks." I said. "So anything interesting happening in school?" She said pushing the plate of food towards me. "Not really." Surprisingly, the doorbell rang. "That must be Howard; I must go now. Bye mom, bye dad." I scuffed down my food and grabbed my bag then ran out of the door. I was expecting Howard but Alex was on the door. "Hi Alex, what's up?" I said feeling confused where was Howard. "Howard is in school and Alice is at home," he said like he was reading my mind. "She says she doesn't feel like going to school and didn't tell me why, so I was hoping you would help because you were with her yesterday. I'm taking you to school so we can talk."

"Hi Alex, how nice to see you. We were just doing homework." I said, a little louder than usual way I talk because I wanted my parents to here that in case they don't get the wrong image. I pushed him into the limo, "Ok, I was just talking to my friend in a video chat then she asked if she was my girlfriend." I said. "What was your answer?" he asked. "Well, I didn't actually answer her question I just asked why she wanted to know and ran away." He stared at me for a while. "That wasn't expected. What would you say to her if she asked you that question again?" he asked me. "I would say it isn't her business." I replied.

"Isn't that a little harsh to say to a girl." He said with a smile. "You're always a ladies man aren't you?" I said. Alex laughed a little. "I don't feel like talking about her today." I looked at the seat in front of me, thinking about her. Like the time, she was hanging out at a cafe. "So, about that girl. I heard she is coming to visit, when is that?"

"Yeah she is, she is coming in a few days." We were silent after that like the time I had with Alice.

**_PLS: Sorry i didn't post any chapters for a long time._**


	7. Alex: Alice confession

**_Alex_**

A few days passed and the school life was getting tougher. To start off, more homework, Alice doesn't come to school that much anymore. I'm starting to get worried. It's like she was avoiding the school because of Randy. I'm trying to get more information about the girl Randy mentioned about in the limo. All I got was she was coming the day after tomorrow. Today Alice is going to school because mom and dad asked her why. This is what happened: **_Mom and dad knocked on Alice door. Alice answered it and said 'Good morning. Why are you two up early, do you have to go to work?' Alice asked us (mom, dad and me) to come in. "Alice it is about school." My dad started. He looked at Alice's giant beanbag. He sat on it and it made him sink down a little. 'We heard from the principal that you have not been attending school lately. Why is that?'_**

**_Alice looked at me, worried. 'Mom, dad the homework has been very harsh and Alice is trying to keep up so I thought I would come home with the homework she supposed to do. I help can help her do the homework I give her and if she finishes the homework I give then Alice would return to school.' I lied most of the parts. Mom looked between me and Alice. 'I understand, you're doing a good job helping your sister Alex. Keep up the good work.' They walked out but I stayed so I could talk to Alice. 'Thanks Alex for helping me. I was almost busted.' Alice thanked me. 'You're welcome Alice, can you tell me why you aren't going to school.' She frowned and didn't answer me however she did after 5 minutes. 'Well, I think I'm going to get ready for school now.'_**

Anyway we were in class. "Does everyone have their homework today?" The teacher walked around the room collecting the homework. I saw Alice writing a note. "Alex please give this note to Randy." I took the note and immediately read it when Alice turned her head away. It said: **_Hi Randy can you meet me at the cafeteria lunch time?_** I quickly pass it to Randy and send a message back: **_Sure why?_** After Alice read the note the stuffed it in her pocket which means she is not going to reply that.

**_Lunch time…_**

Lunch time is the time to see what Alice is doing with Randy. Randy went to the back of the school but I was on the roof. I watched: "So, why did you call me here?" Alice looked back and forth to check no one was looking. "I just want to ask you that-that-um-if you would like to tell me more about that girl. I mean like what her name was and stuff." She started to shuffle her leg around. "Sorry, I can't tell you." Randy was putting his hand in his pocket and rubbing his head. "Well," she said "Do you know that someone in this school likes you?" Randy looked confused. "Um, who is that?" **_This is a problem some boys face; they are clueless that the someone is in front of them_** Alice shed a tear "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"Alice wait-who is that person?" of course Randy is clueless but he knows how someone feel.


	8. Alice is gone!: Alex

I was actually going to tell Randy that Alice likes him however it is better he finds out so I figured I shouldn't, so I got off the building using the stairs. When Alice got out of the bathroom, "Hey Alice, I was figuring that you needed help. I can be anything, anything at all." Alice nodded "I think we can talk about this after school." The next class was really boring but luckily there was ninja drill. This time there it is a very interesting monster. The monster had a head of a lion, a nose of a bloodhound, shape teeth like razors and a body of an armadillo. I was actually terrified however when you start with the earth magic then you can get used to it. Finally the monster was chopped into pieces. Suddenly, the pieces joined up. This time the monster was twice as big. "I don't get it. How does it reform?" Alice asked. "Don't know but we have to find out." I answered. I sprinted and quickly saw a little bug into of its head. "Try to slice the bug on its head." It didn't take long because Alice sliced it immediately.

The monster fell apart, limb to limb. "Good job." But she wasn't paying attention. Instead she was staring at Randy.

After that battle, Alice had been gloomy. I think because 'the girl' who was coming is getting closer and she was getting worried. "Hey Randy, I was wondering if you would like to-to-to-um. Never mind." And she sped away to me. "Alex, I need your help."

"Well I'm not surprised. Ok, why don't you ask him to a study group? Don't worry I'll help." I asked Randy and he said, "Sure, and is Alice really blind."

"Nah, she is just lying because she wants someone to relies her." Randy looked really confused.

When school was over, Randy got into the limo with us. Randy was really fascinated about our house. "This is so Bruce!" he ran around but Alice shot him a look which meant she was worried that Randy say no to her question again. When they were in the room, everything was silent. An hour later, there was a cry and a flash of light in Alice's room and when I went in the room Alice wasn't herself anymore.


	9. Total transformation: Alice

**_Alice_**

In the study session with Randy, I felt nervous but of course I faced my fears. "Randy I really want to know who she was." Randy looked like he wasn't paying attention. "So what is the answer for question 10?" avoiding the question. I stared at him for a long time until he said he wanted to go to the bathroom. I was thinking _'What is he hiding? What if the girl is his girlfriend and forever be with him and I'll never find someone I could love!'_ Then a flash of light came and my hair and eyes were turned into a new color. My hair turned to brown and my eyes green. When Randy came back from the toilet he said to me, "Who are you," he looked around "and where is Alice?" I was so happy because it shows that he cares. "Randy it's me, Alice." He looked at me with confusion. "Look here, a flash of light came then, I was transformed into this. Please Randy you have to believe me." He nodded. "So are you better, can you see."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time you told me that you are blind."

"That was a lie."

He looked disappointed. "Sorry." Suddenly Alex burst into the room along with mom and dad. "Where is Alice?" He looked directly at me. "Alice, is that you?"

I ran and hugged him (which is something I would do), "Alex it is me." He stroked my head like I was a cat. "Honey what happened to you." My mom cried. "Mom, I had a rough day I think I should get a break and tell you in the morning." I pushed them out of the room leaving me and the boys. "So what excuse should I tell them?" We thought for a while. "You got a new look because you wanted to start a new." Alex said and I agreed.

When it was time for Randy to go home, I whispered to him, "looks like 'the girl' is coming. What are you going to do about it?" he shrugged his shoulders and I crossed my arms. "Bye Randy." I closed the doors.


	10. Alice: She Comes

**_Alice_**

'The girl' is coming tomorrow and everyone in the school was throwing a party for her. "Hey Randy what's happening?" I asked. "We are making a party for-" but I cut him cross. "Is she that special? I mean is just a normal girl right?" He shook his head. "She won the Battle of the Bands and-" then he started to whispered "she was the first one who found out I was the ninja."

"Isn't Howard the first?"

"Nope, I told him. Her voice is also very sweet. She sang to me a lot of times." The party was held in the gym and prepared by everyone in the school. Each of us must bring something for the party. "I felt real confused what is going to happen when she arrives. Will she run to Randy like in those old movies when the ladies run to the men. "Does it really matter that she comes." All of the sudden everyone looked at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

Lunch time I was thinking over what song I should sing to Randy before it's too late. "Hi Alice what are you doing?"

"I'm doing some homework."

The party was this night; I have to be there to stop the girl for being with Randy. I wore the clothes that Anna (from the movie Frozen) wore to the party because I heard that 'the girl' was going as Elsa. I wasn't only mad was I excited too because it was the first party that has the people I know in it.

In the party, she came out of the car and…

**_PLS: Cliff hanger here, don't worry the chapter will continue in a new story called: The Elements Together. Thanks for reading but If you are one of those people who didn't read the story 'The New Girl in town' please read it first. Sorry I didn't tell you. Anyway, read that story first then go to The Elements Together. And I know the title is cheesy but can't think of any more._**


End file.
